ATWWHTB
by SunshineRealism13
Summary: A girl who looks like a child, who lost her twin, and has to take care of her best friend. As hangs out with the Host Club, they soon find out where her twin is. Honey X OC CURRENTLY DEAD
1. Info

Song I was listening to when I wrote this: .com/watch?v=6mSJkTycU3Q

Shake it – by: Rediscover Whee [Link up there, I was watching that video about 20 000 000 000 000 000 times]

Pictures of Tora, Sor, & Rei: .com/watch?v=OU5TxnYzhHk

Name (last, first): Suzuki, Tora [Girl on the Left]

Age: 18 (Younger Twin)

Personality: Most of the time very sweet. Loves animals

Info: Tora is a teenage stuck in a little kid's body, just like Honey. Tora is somewhat tomboyish and doesn't like to be pushed around, a lot of boys think she's the cutest girl alive, but Tora thinks nothing of it and ignores the boys, but that makes them want her more.

The Suzuki family owns the most famous bath houses in Japan, and owns all of them in China.

Tora has a twin that's been away in a girl's boarding school, since she's the eldest, Sora (Tora's twin) will take over the family business. Tora and Sora were very close, always being the prettiest girls in elementary school and middle school. Tora misses her sister very dearly and tried to see her, but her parents weren't around and her maids knew nothing of where her twin stayed. They're exactly the same except Tora is more hyper and care-free, and they have a different coloured ribbon in they're hair, Tora wears a blue one and Sora a red. They also have a part in they're bangs the is the same but switched.

Tora also has an older brother who is in collage, Ryo. He refused to take over the business so was sent to collage.

Family [last, first]: Suzuki, Sora – Sister

Suzuki, Tanaka – Mother

Suzuki, Tadashi – Step-Father

Suzuki, Ryo – Brother

~-~-

Name (last,first): Suzuki, Sora

Age: 18 (Older Twin)

Personality: Kind, somewhat shy. Exactly the same as Tora when they're together. The more mature and quiet twin

Info: Sora was sent away by her father when she turned 10. Her father got someone to hack in to her email and erase every thing that she could contact her sister with, even her email. She hasn't seen her sister ever since.

Family: Suzuki, Tora Sister

Suzuki, Tanaka Mother

Suzuki, Tadashi Step-father

Suzuki, Ryo Brother

-------------

Name (last, first): Abe, Rei

Age: 18

Personality: Very kind and calm. Very dedicated to Tora.

Info: Rei is a very calm and kind person, she loves to be with Tora and loves her job. She was Tora and Sora's friend from birth and when she found out she was to be Tora's personal maid, she was thrilled.

At the age of seven, Rei's mother and father died in a car crash while traveling back from China. Rei was currently staying with the Suzuki residence and helping out Tora get ready for a ball. After the dance, she heard the dreadful news. It took her two years to get over it with Tora's help, now she is dedicated to Tora and only has her cousin and his family.

Family: Fujioka, Haruhi - Cousin

Fujioka, Ryoji "Ranka" - Uncle


	2. Chapter 1: Leaving the Mansion

.:BEGIN:.

Tora stared at the sky; she was lying on the grass staring at the clouds as they passed by slowly. Rei was sitting beside Tora reading a book. Gardeners roamed about the yard, fixing up the plants and making sure there were no weeds. China is boring.

"Tora-sama, would you like anything to drink, or a snack?" a maid named Chiyo asked, with two more maids behind her.

"No thank you Chiyo, take a break now. Do whatever you'd like, you guys all work hard enough here. I'll get something if I need it." Tora said, sitting up.

"Thank you Tora-sama. We will no longer burden you" Chiyo said, and was turned around, about to walk away with the younger maids following her.

"Oh, wait Chiyo! Would you please tell everyone to take their break now, too." Tora called out suddenly, Chiyo bowed and the other two bowed after her.

"Thank you Tora-sama" they all chorused, you gave a sweet smile to them and then laid back down.

"That was very generous of you to do so Tora-chan" Rei said, putting a book mark in her book.

"I guess so.. they work so hard for us, mother and father are just too lazy to do anything so they go call orders in bath houses and soak their skin in them. I don't mind doing stuff for myself, commoners do it all the time and they don't seem bothered with it." Tora babbled, Rei gave a little smile.

Tora stood up suddenly.

"I'm going to the bathhouse, care to join me?" Tora asked Rei, Rei nodded.

"Just the rest of this paragraph…" Rei mumbled, then shut the book.

"Ok, let's go Rei-chan!" Tora said, and ran off towards the bathhouse in the back.

They got there and walked into the woman's side and took of their clothes, then grabbed a towel and wrapped it around them as they got the hot water.

"Rei-chan, what do you think of this place?" Tora asked quietly, resting against the side. Tora and Rei's eyes were both closed; Rei opened one and looked at Tora sideways.

"What do you mean Tora-chan?" Rei asked, Tora pulled her lips in a tight line.

"Never mind.. I need to think" Tora said, Rei looked at Tora strangely.

There was rarely a time Tora was serious. Only Rei got to see the real Tora, they were as close as a scarf's stitches. Usually Tora is carefree and bubbly, always acting like a grade two child, she sure was small enough to be.

"Is something the matter Tora-chan, you haven't seemed yourself lately." Rei asked, reading Tora's face like a book.

"Yes… I'll tell you when I've thought about it enough" Tora mumbled, then dunked her hair in the water.

~Later at supper~

"Thank you Kuno-sama, that was wonderful!" Tora said, taking one last bite of her dinner.

"Your welcome, glad you liked it. Are you sure you have enough room for desert Tora-sama?" Chief Kuno asked, Tora smiled and nodded. Chief Kuno went inside the kitchen, then came back out with trays of cookies and cupcakes. Tora's licked her lips and dug in. She was finished in less then thirty seconds.

"Thank you!" Tora said, a big smile on her face. Tora got up and looked over at Rei.

"Rei, we have something to discuss." Tora said seriously, Rei finished her cookie and went to the library, which was right across the hall. They went inside and sat in chairs.

"You needed to talk to me Tora-chan?" Rei asked, they looked at each other for awhile.

"Rei-chan, I want to leave the mansion, are you coming with me?" Tora finally said, Rei widened her eyes.

"L-leaving th-the mansion?" Rei stuttered, in a shock. Tora hung her head, making it unable to see her eyes.

"I'm tired of this life…"

_~Memories~_

"_Shape up girl, act like a lady and stop being so carefree!" Tora's father yelled, then slapped Tora across the face. _

"_You are of the Suzuki family, we don't need people like you making us look bad" He yelled, tears stung in Tora's eyes._

"I don't want to live like this anymore… with fathers orders" Tora whimpered

"_Sora, please don't go" Tora sniffed, Sora held back tears and hugged her twin. A man gruffly pulled Sora away and pushed her into the limo, slamming it shut. Sora pressed her hands against the window, tears streaking her face, then it started to drive away. Tora started to run after it, but her father grabbed her and pulled her back._

"My father is unkind, and is abusive. My mother is held captive in his hands, and is being slowly detached from me, Sora, and Ryo…" Tora said slowly

"I HATE IT" Tora suddenly yelled out, her eyes showing tears that streaked down her cheeks, Rei stared at her and heard shuffling in the hallway.

"Let's leave then…" Rei said quietly, the gave a small smile. Tora jumped into a hug with Rei

"I'm so glad you understand…" Tora whispered giving a soft smile.

~Later~

"Excuse me everyone, I called this meeting because it's very important, I have urgent news to all of you" Tora said steadily, standing in the living room with a big crowd in front of her.

"I will be leaving the mansion…and it may be a long time before I come back" Tora said, some people gasped.

"Don't worry though, you will always get your pay, but you will only need to come here to clean up every once and awhile, maybe once every week or two weeks" Tora continued, Rei standing at her side.

Everyone looked relieved, Tora smiled kindly at them.

"When I return, I will send emails to all of you saying my return and I will hopefully have you all come back. I'm guessing I'll only come back if my parents are, which is sapposed to be about a month or two so now you have free time and money without doing any work." Tora explained

"I would like some maids to come help me pack my bags, any volunteers?"

One hand raised, then another, then several more.

"Thank you, please come stand by Rei" Tora said, smiling. The young maids walked forward, then once young butler raised his hand shyly, Tora looked at him and smiled

"Yes?"

"Um, would you be needing anyone to drive you anywhere's Young Tora-sama?" He asked nervously, Tora smiled.

"Why yes, I actually would because my usual driver fell and has some back problems" she said

"Well, um, would I be able to, um, be your driver for the time being, um, since I have nothing else to do…" He stuttered, all the other men shot daggers at him, thinking he would get a promotion or a raise.

"Of course. I'll be leaving around tomorrow night so you can leave, or stay here and clean, your choice.

Tora walked up the stairs with Rei by her side and the maids following them.

.:Auther's Notes:.

Omg, I'm so tired.. school tomorrow and I'm writing something that doesn't even make sense, urgg, how idiotic. Sorry about this, the first one's suck but later on it gets better, I promise. The part where Tora got overdramatic was a bit much, and I'm sorry but she has a deep hatred for her step-father so bear with me please!


	3. Chapter 2: AHHH, I DON't KNOW

.:BEGIN:.

Tora stretched out on her bed, tired from packing all night long. Most of the caretakers of the mansion left except a few of the loyal hard working maids and butlers. The cook's insisted on staying to cook for her, so they would leave after supper.

Tora rolled over, and landed on the floor, Rei peeked over the bed and stared at her.

"Why are you laying on the floor Tora-chan?" Rei giggled, Tora looked up.

"The question is, why are you in my bed?" Tora growled, upset because she woke up. Rei laughed nervously

"Well, I slept with you so the maids wouldn't have to wash the sheets in my bed again, they're washing these sheets at before lunch and they should be done by the time we leave." Rei explained, Tora nodded her head and tried to get back to sleep on the floor, looking dead while she tried.

"Um, Tora where are we going when we leave here tonight?" Rei asked slowly, Tora looked up and tears filled her eyes

"AHHH, I DON'T KNOW!!!" Tora screeched, jumping up and down all of a sudden and running around the room like a maniac.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW?!" Rei yelled all of a sudden with shock in her voice, Tora stopped and dropped fluttered down like a piece of paper on the floor

"Falling, falling, falling, baka, baka, baka" She said while fluttering down. Tora twitched on the ground, feeling like a idiot. She was one too.

"Hey.. maybe we can go to my cousin's house…" Rei said silently.

"AHH, REALLY???!!!" Tora yelled, jumping up with stars in her eyes

"Yeah.. she's a special student at this school.. Ouran High School I think…" Rei said slowly, Tora sprang up and hugged Rei.

"WELL LETS CALL HER THEN, IT'LL BE FUN!!!" Tora said with over enthusiasm (Rei looked like this -_-)

"Ok.. let me see your cell phone Tora-chan" Rei said, standing up and reaching for her clothes she put out last night. Tora had three bags that were over stuffed with clothes.

Tora wasn't one of those rich snobs, she acted like a hyper commoner. Rei was always by her side and went to balls with her. Since she wasn't rich, only with the money Tora gave her, she was raised as commoner and always acted like one, but she was lucky enough to have Tora in her life because when her parents died in a terrible car accident Tora was there to comfort her. Tora was one of the most caring people ever, even though she was raised by her cruel step-father when her mother and him married.

Rei's thoughts came piling in her head, while she dialled the number of her cousin.

Ring, ring.

"Hello?" asked a girl voice, Rei was positive it was her cousin Harahi.

"Hi, is this Haruhi?" Rei asked, Tora stood in front of her, listening to the conversation with expecting eyes.

"Yes, may I ask who I am speaking with?" Haruhi asked, Rei smiled

"It's Rei Abe, your cousin" Rei said, she heard a gasp on the other line

"Rei? Is that really you?" Haruhi asked, Tora finally burst and started prancing around the room singing songs from the wait.

"Who's that in the background?" Haruhi asked, laughing a little

"Don't mind her, it's just Tora. Well, I know this is a little sudden, but would you mind taking in me and my friend Tora for a month or two?" Rei asked suddenly.

"Well, I would have to ask my Dad.. TAMAKI, SHUT UP!!!" Haruhi said, then yelled at someone. Rei could hear people in the background yelling and complaining.

"Sorry, I hear you have guests.. so is Ranka home?" Rei asked laughing a little as Tora pranced around the room and then tripped on something.

"He should be here soon… oh, wait he's here now. Dad, can Rei and her friend come over?" Haruhi said/asked her dad.

~Haruhi's House-Talking on the Phone with Rei~

"TAMAKI, SHUT UP!!!" Haruhi yelled suddenly, losing it with Tamaki's pity talk for her poor home and such.

"*Sniff, sniff* How could you say that to your Daddy?" Tamaki cried, then went into his dark, mushroom corner.

"What are you going to ask you Dad Haru-chan?" Honey asked sweetly, Haruhi gave a small smile to him and held up a finger, indicating one minute.

"He should be here soon…" Haruhi said into house phone, then seen her Dad walk in the house carrying groceries.

" Oh, wait he's here now" Haruhi said to the person on the other line. "Dad, can Rei and her friend come over for awhile?" She said looking at her Dad, everyone was quiet and looked at Ranka and Haruhi. Ranka dropped his groceries in shock, then ran over ad grabbed the phone from his daughter.

"OF COURSE YOU CAN COME OVER REI, THANK GODNESS YOUR ALRIGHT, I THOUGH YOU WERE IN THAT HORRIBLE CAR ACCEDENT WITH YOUR PARENTS, HOW DID YOU SURVIVE, AND HOW LONG ARE YOU GOING TO STAY HERE, WHEN ARE YOU COMING, ARE YOU STILL WITH THAT RICH FAMILY YOU AND YOUR FAMILY WORKED FOR???!!!" Ranka yelled in the phone, Haruhi creased her brow, and the host club looked at her for an explanation, although parts of it was already out.


	4. Chapter 3: Shiro Hoshi

**Werewolf299**: Alright! I now declare this chapter dedicated to my very good friend, Asami Yuu, who I have been talking to lately and who told me I should put this story up, so whoever writes a review, say thank you to Asami Yuu!!!

**Tora**: Ya, I agree with Rimu-chan, say thank you everyone! Thank you Asami Yuu-chan!

**Werewolf299:** You baka! You said my name, I told you not to tell!!!

**Rei**: Don't get too mad Primula, Tora has just as bad a memory as you.

**Primula/WereWolf299**: *eyebrow twitch* Ek, that's mean, how could you! *starts crying*

**Rei: **Oh, come now, don't cry. *pats your back*

**Primula: ***Sniff, sniff* Your so mea~n!

**Tora: **Oh Rimu! Your acting like Tamaki-sempai

**Primula:** I AM NOT! JUST SAY YOUR LINE AND LETS GET TO THE STORY!!!

**Tora: **Hmph! Fine then. Rimu---

**Rei: **It's WereWolf299 in this case Tora.

**Tora: **Oh whatever, WereWolf299 in anyway does not own Ouran High School Host Club charactors, only her OC's, which is Me-Tora-, Rei, and Daichi aka, Dai.

**Rei: **And Sora, Sora and Tora's parents and brother, and more to come.

**Tora: **SORA?!? WHERE?!?

**Primula: **Oh shut up, she's going to come in the story soon, oh, AND THANK YOU AGAIN Asami Yuu-chan!!!

.:BEGIN:.

~Back to Rei & Tora~

Rei sat there froze on the bed. It still hurt to think about the car accident and her parents, Tora heard everything Ranka was yelling too (although she didn't know who he was). Tora took the phone and went in the bathroom, Rei still froze on the bed.

"REI, ARE YOU THERE?" A female voice said through the cell phone, Tora sat ageist the bathroom door and put her cell phone to her ear.

"This is Tora now, Rei is unavailable. We only want to know if we can stay over at your house for a month or two, I will explain some things later when we show up so please don't say anything about her parents until I talk to you privately." Tora said sternly

"Ok, when will you be here then?" the person on the other end asked, serious now

"When can we come?" Tora asked

"Anytime, my niece is always welcome to come whenever she wants." The person said, now sounding like a man

"Ok then. I will need street and address, we'll leave after lunch"

~After the conversation on Tora's cell phone~

Tora walked out of the bathroom, to still see Rei frozen on the bed. Tora walked over and sat next to her.

"Rei, we're leaving today after lunch… don't let it get to you, I know your strong" Tora said, then hugged Rei. A few tears landed on Tora, as Rei hugged her back.

"Let's get dressed Rei-chan, then we'll have lunch and put the stuff in the limo" Tora said, and grabbed some clothes she left out the night before and got changed in the bathroom.

Tora changed into a simple long sleeve black shirt with a mini plaid skirt and black pani-hose, black shoes, and a plaid scarf with a red hat. She kept her hair down, and put the little blue ribben around a piece of hair on the left side.

[Look at the picture and you'll see what I mean]

Tora walked out of the bathroom to find Rei wearing light greyish bell bottom jeans and a green t-shirt with the peace sign on it in black, and a white sweater over top.

"Where are your shoes Rei-chan?" Tora asked cutely

"Oh, I don't know where they are, and I still have to brush my hair!" Rei said, flustered.

_Leaving her alone is the best thing to do when she thinks of her parents I guess. _Tora thought.

"I'll look for them! You go brush your hair, I've got everything done!" Tora said helpfully, going chibi. Rei said thanks and went into the bathroom and started brushing her hair with the guest brush since everything was packed in their bags.

Tora ran around like it was some cool treasure hunt, then found them under the bed.

"FOUND THEM~!" Tora exclaimed, running in the bathroom, and holding them up to Rei. Rei smiled at Tora and put her shoes on, Rei had her hair up in a pony-tail, with some hair swirling around her face.

"Let's go~ I'm hungry~!" Tora said, grabbing Rei's hand and running downstairs.

"What's for breakfast Chief Kuno-sama~!" Tora yelled, running into the table room where they ate most of their meals.

"It's lunch time Tora-sama" Chief Kuno laughed, coming out of the kitchen with a two plates in his hands. He set down one for both of us, lifting the covers to it, a wonderful smell raised from it.

"Ahhh~ your cooking will always be the best Chief Kuno-sama" Tora said, almost fainting.

"Thank you Tora-sama, I made your favorite cookies. Those suger-iced ones. You can bring them with you on your trip tonight" Kuno said, Tora's eyes widend.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. I'm leaving with Rei after lunch" Tora said, Chief Kuno's eyes widend.

"Oh, ok then. Have a nice trip, we'll miss you Tora-sama." Chief Kuno said, then went in the kitchen and came out with the cookies. Setting them on the table, Kuno went into the kitchen, saying his goodbyes again.

Tora and Rei finished eating, then Rei went to help put stuff in the limo while Tora ran to her mother and step-father's room. She opened the door and went into the closet. Behind some clothes, there was a safe full of money. Tora went in her mother's sock drawer and got out a device that turned the alarm on and off. She turned it off and opened the safe, taking all the money and two bank cards in there. It was all her and Sora's, it was what her mother put away for them.

Tora looked behind her step-father's safe to find her old plushie dolls and things babyish. Her step-father took it away from her when she was seven and said teenagers shouldn't have baby toys. Tora found her old book-bag with animals on it, and tons of animal stickers she cherished.

Tora picked it up and put all the money in it and put the credit cards in her wallet that was in her pocket, she put her wallet in the bag and shut everything up.

"Tora! Are you coming?" Rei yelled up the stairs. Tora ran out as fast as she could, down the stairs and banged into Rei.

"Let's go Rei, times a'wasting!" Tora laughed and said bye to all the maids, then got into the limo, with the new boy in front.

"So, whats your name?" Tora asked the driver, while Rei got in the limo.

"Daichi, Tora-sama, you can call me Dai" the driver said, and started driving away from the mansion.

"Well, Dai. We need to go to the open field, its on our property. We'll all be going on a privet jet and you get to dive our white limo in Japan." Tora explained, Dai nodded and smiled.

The pilot landed them safely, it took them a short 2 hours to get to Japan, from China. That's mostly because the Suzuki family has the most high tech gadgets ever. That was one thing Tora was proud about her family, Dai, Tora, and Rei ran over to the white limo, Dai jumping in the front seat. He sped off, then they started passing different things.

A street with little stores around it, a farm, a park. Tora seen something horrifying, a bird was pecking a little squirrel, making it not be able to get up.

"STOP THE CAR!!!" Tora yelled, Dai stopped immediately; Tora jumped out of the limo and ran into the park, yelling at the bird to go away. The bird flew away, as you reached the little squirrel, none of the other squirrels even tried to help to pool little fellow. Tora bent next to it

"It's okay little guy, it's okay" Tora whispered kindly, the picked up the little squirrel, he didn't do anything, just stared at her. He was reddish brown and had a white star on his little for head, and white end of his tail.

Tora got in the limo, telling Dai to drive back into town to see a animal clinic they passed.

"Tora, what are you going to do with him? I mean, are you going to keep him?" Rei asked, Tora shrugged.

~When they got to the Pet Clinic~

Tora walked in with her backpack on and Rei standing beside her, carrying the squirrel. The clinic was empty, except a few ladies at the reception desk.

"Excuse me, I have a animal that got attacked by a bird" Tora said, gesturing to the squirrel. The lady looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry suger, we don't take forest animals, only pets." She said, Tora decided to use her unlimited power. Tora's eyes watered at the lady

"Please? This little animal got hurt because a big bad birdie came and got mad at him.." Tora said in a cute voice, the lady looked at her

"Kya~!" two girls behind her swooned with hearts in their eyes, the lady smiled

"Okay then" she said, then pressed a button. A man came out a door and looked at Tora, then at the little squirrel.

"Come with me" he said, Tora and Rei went in the room.

~15 Minutes later~

"He'll be fine, only a sprang paw." Doctor Don said, Tora smiled sweetly at him

"Thank you, how much do I have to pay now?" Tora asked, he waved his hand dismissovly.

"Don't worry about it, I didn't really do anything. No surgery." Dr. Don laughed, Tora smiled at him, the little squirrel standing on her sholder.

"Well, here's some money anyways" Tora said, taking off her backpack and taking 10,000 yen from it and giving it to the man, he gasped.

[Note: I'm just going to say 10,000 yen means $1000 in Canada]

"Th-thank you Miss, thank you very much!" Dr. Don stuttered, Tora smiled and walked out.

~Back at the park~

"Here you go buddy, hope you get better" Tora said, smiling. The little squirrel crawled down and ran off. Tora began to walk away when she felt something on her foot. She looked down to see that same squirrel, with his little white star on his head.

Tora smiled and picked him up, putting him on her shoulder. She ran to a tree and took some nuts, then ran into the limo.

"Looks like I have a little friend now." Tora smiled, putting the squirrel on her lap, her stared back up at her, giving a cheeky smile.

"What are you going to call him?" Rei asked, you looked thoughtful at the little squirrel

"How about… Shiro hoshi? Hoshi for short?" Tora asked, the little squirrel smiled even wider, showing a huge smile with teeth. Hoshi ran down and began nibbling on some chips.

"Miss Tora-sama, we're here." Dai announced, Tora smiled at him

"Thank you very much Dai, you've been a big help. Would you be able to help with the stuff, we're going to go in then we'll come out and bring stuff in. You can watch TV in the back if you want, every channel in the world" Tora said, getting out and putting Hoshi on her shoulder. Rei slid out after Tora and walked up the stairs, the knocked on the door.

~Host Club's View~

"I'm bored!" Hikaru whined

"Me too!" Kaoru agreed, Haruhi glared at them

"You can leave, I'm waiting for my cousin. I haven't seen her in twelve years and I'm going to wait until she comes." Haruhi stated, The twins sighed and leaned on the table.

"Haruhi's right. We must wait for her cousin and Daddy says so!" Tamaki declared, slamming his fist on the table.

"Haru-chan, do you have anymore sweets?" Honey asked sweetly, Haruhi shook her head no, thinking Rei would never come.

There was a knock on the door, everyone was quiet. Haruhi bounded up and ran to the door. Ranka jumped up too, but then they collided together and fell, the door slightly opened.

"Hello, anyone there?" asked a voice

"Oh no, Hoshi-chan come back!" came a little voice, a squirrel came into the house, a little girl following. Then a older girl come in, and spotted Haruhi.

"Haru-haru!" She exclaimed, Haruhi got up and hugged her. The little girl watched as the squirrel ate some chips.

"Hoshi" the girl said gravely, and put her arm on the table. The squirrel called 'Hoshi' climbed up shamefully.

The girl looked up, and sweatdropped at everyone.

"Sorry, Hoshi has a thing for chips I guess. He had some from the limo" She said nevously, and turned around to face the other girl Haruhi was hugging.

"So, I guess we are in the right place after all." The little girl said


	5. Chapter 4: Love Too Fast

**Primula/WereWolf299: **There's a little fluff in this chapter, please enjoy. Oh yeah, and the more reviews I get the faster I'll try to get these chapters up. Special thanks to

'**Asami Yuu'**,

'**Nitrea**',

'**Woopa**', and

'**TheFabulousLMH**' for reviewing. That ment a lot too me guys, thanks.

**Tora:** Yeah, thank yo~u! Oh, and _WereWolf299_ in anyway does not own Ouran High School Host Club, or the characters. Only her OC's. Which is yours truly and the ones you love better!!!

.:BEGIN:.

"So, I guess we are in the right place after all." The little girl said, Kyoya stared at the girl wide-eyed.

"What is it Kyo-kun?" Honey asked, looking between the girl and Kyoya

"Are you of the Suzuki family?" Kyoya asked, the little girl turned around and stared at him, then gave Kyoya a smile.

"Can't tell me apart can you?" the girl said, while giving a little laugh.

"What's that-" Hikaru started

"-Supposed to mean?" Kaoru finished, Tamaki looked around, trying to find a place to blurt out something.

Haruhi turned to everyone.

"This is my cousin, Rei" Haruhi said, pointing to the girl with green hair, then glared at the twins

"She's not a toy, she's my cousin" She stated, making the glare more evil.

"Haha, we weren't-" Kaoru started

"-Even thinking about it" Hikaru finished, getting really freaked out how protective Haruhi was about her cousin.

"Nice to meet you all, this is my-" Rei started to say, but the little girl butted in

"I'm Tora Suzuki! This is my friend Shiro Hoshi, I just call him Hoshi though so you can too!" the little girl said, prancing around the room.

"My, my Haru-chan! I didn't know you had so many brothers! This house is a little small for all them donch'ya think?" Tora sang making circles around Haruhi with her little squirrel bobbing along her shoulder.

"REI, MY NEICE! HOW ARE YOU DARLING!" Ranka yelled, giving Rei a huge bear hug.

The host club stared at the wild family, except Kyoya. He was typing notes down rapidly with wild eyes.

"Hey Kyoya, this is the first time you didn't know who someone was!" Tamaki stated, laughing. Kyoya gave him a death glare, making Tamaki shrink away in his mushroom corner again. Honey ran up to Tora and stared at her with big eyes, he was hust an inch taller then her.

"Hi, my name is Honey! This is Usa-chan!" Honey said, pointing to his bunny.

"Really? Usa-chan is really cute! Which school do you go to?" Tora asked, and stopped dancing around Haruhi to talk to him.

"I go to Ouran High School, what about you?" Honey said, Tora's eyes widened a little.

"I'm going there too! It'll be so much fun! I hope I can be in your class!" Tora said, hugging Honey. Honey's face turned red, which Mori and the twins noticed immediately.

"Ohhh, looks like Honey has a crush!" The twin's chorused, Tora let go and ran to the twins.

"What's your name's?" Tora asked them

"I'm Hikaru" said the twin on the left

"And I'm Kaoru" said the one on the right

"Nice you meet you Hikaru and Kaoru. You must have a hard time with people calling you your twin's name!" Tora said, sitting down infront of them, and Honey sitting next to her. The twins smiled at her

"Righto!" they chorused, Tora frowned a little.

"Sorry, I've always had trouble remembering people's names and faces. I guess I'm very blank minded." Tora said, laughing nervously, the twins gave a smirk, then bounded up and sat next to Tamaki

"Wow, this is the first time I saw someone grow mushrooms on their back before, and head, and arms. Haha, your quiet funny I suppose. I would have lots of fun with you, so, what's your name?" Tora babbled, Honey following her around like a puppy.

Mori watched Honey as he watched Tora's every movement, with wide eyes. Tamaki jumped up and swung Tora around in circles around the room

"OH, WHAT A SWEET GIRL, OH HOW YOU UNDERSTAND PEOPLE, YOUR JUST LIKE A ANGEL! YES, THAT'S WHAT I SHALL CALL YOU. ANGEL!!! Tamaki yelled, crying tears of joy. She laughed

"Don't go overboard, I have a friend that is hanging on for dear life" Tora said, watching Hoshi hang on with one paw to your hair, and clinging with his feet to her shoulder. Tamaki stopped, looking at Hoshi.

"How did you come to get a pet squirrel anyways?" Tamaki asked, bending down to give Hoshi a good look. Tora petted Hoshi along the back, making his tail swing around.

Tora looked at Tamaki as he bend in closer and closer to look at Hoshi.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, he's still not very good with me-" Tora started to say, but then Hoshi looked at Tamaki right in the eye and started attacking him.

"No, Hoshi, stop it. Your going to hurt Tamaki!" Tora shouted, while Tamaki ran around with Hoshi pulling his hair and biting and clawing him.

Rei watched her friend try to pry Hoshi off Tamaki (as she heard people call him). Rei and Haruhi talked about older times, and Ranka often butted in and asked a question, or said something random like Tamaki would always do (as Haruhi explained quietly).

"Haru-Haru, so where are me and Tora going to be sleeping?" Rei asked, Haruhi showed her to a room, the perfect size.

"This is the guest room, we usually never use it, but I hope you guys find it comfortable. So, are you and Tora going to sleep together or do you want me to take out an extra mattress?" Haruhi said/asked, Rei smiled and said it would be fine.

"Hoshi~! Stop it!" Tora yelled, Hoshi bit Tamaki's nose and held on fast with his little teeth.

"OW! HELP ME-OW!-HELP ME ANGEL-OW!-YOUR DEVIL WILL GIVE ME RAIBIES!" Tamaki shouted dramatically, Tora snapped. Even though Hoshi was being bad, Tora would still love him, although she just met him over 15 minutes ago.

Tora jumped on Tamaki's back and grabbed Hoshi, pulling him close to her thin chest, then jumped off Tamaki.

"It's ok Hoshi, don't be afraid. You just had too many chips" Tora soothed, Hoshi stopped trying to get away and calmed down, then fell asleep. Tora sat in between the twins, cradling Hoshi and continuing to say soft words to him.

"Ha ha! That just proves that Tora likes her squirrel better then you!" The Twin's chorused, Tamaki cried more.

"_Mommy!_ Those evil twins are being mean again, and that little squirrel gave me rabies!" Tamaki moaned, spreading 50 tears per second.

The Twins and Tamaki argued as Rei and Haruhi watched the scene.

"I could get used to this" Rei said with a slight laugh, Haruhi looked over at her in disbelief, then gave a soft smile.

~At Ouran Academy~

"Chocolate, Ice cream, with candy apples too~! All are good and sweet as… You!" Tora sang, then pointed to a random guy who was standing with a group of boys that were staring at her, Rei, and Haruhi. Haruhi explained the day before (after the Host Club left) that she acted as a boy at Ouran, which Tora said would be impossible because Haruhi was too beautiful to be a girl.

"Rei, is Tora-chan always like this?" Haruhi asked, Rei nodded and gave a slight smile.

"Pancakes, Gummy bears, chocolate bars and suger sticks, that's all the things I love~!" Tora continued, skipping ahead. Rei rolled her eyes as Haruhi watched in amusement. All of a sudden the bell rang, and teen's ran to the classroom, leaving the hallways empty.

"TORA! MY DARLING DAUGHTER!!!" Tamaki yelled, suddenly running down the hallway and sweeping Tora into a death hug.

"Tama..ki!" Tora gasped out, struggling to breathe. Tamaki wept tears of joy

"Dear Daughter, you can call me Daddy! Call me Daddy Tora!!!" Tamaki said, sweeping Tora around, then he looked down at her, seeing she was un-cautious.

"TORA, MY DAUGHTER, WHAT'S HAPPENEND TO HER!!!" Tamaki exclaimed, shaking Tora as she slumped motionlessly. The group walked up

"We've been looking for you baka!!!" The Twin's exclaimed, then stared wide eyed at Tora, looking like she was dead.

Honey was talking to Kyoya happily, when he looked over at Tora. Honey's eyes widened and he jumped off Mori's back and ran next to Tamaki.

"Tamaki, what did you do to her" Honey said seriously, Mori walked next to them and bent over Tora, putting ear to her chest.

"Tamaki, you squeezed the air out of her, the air is knocked out of her and if she doesn't get any in air in her, she won't be able to breathe." Mori said, starting to look worried. All of a sudden, Honey kissed Tora.

There was silence.

Honey kept on taking deep breaths and breathing into Tora, then she shot up and started gasping, clinging to Honey.

"Ho-Honey. Y-you saved my life!" Tora gasped out, staring at Honey in admiration.

Everyone watched the two stare at each other, then Tora got up, Honey following. Tora hugged Honey, almost making him fall over. Honey was shocked the first couple moments, then smiled softly and hugged her back.

Haruhi watched the scene, then grabbed The Twin's and Tamaki and dragged them down the hallway, Rei telling Mori and Kyoya to come too.

Honey stood there, holding Tora. It was just the kind of thing he wanted to do, ever since he met her. Tora looked up at him, the kissed him on the cheek and ran away saying a quick sorry. Honey lightly touched his cheek, with wide eyes.

"Tora…" Honey whispered, an image of Tora smiling appeared in his head.

This was going to be a wild year at Ouran Academy.

**/Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review/**

* * *

**Ok, I'm sorry, I rushed into this with Honey and Tora's relationship and I'm really sorry but I really wanted to get into their adventures and the hardship of getting together. Also I couldn't think of anything so decided to make a cliff hanger xD **

**Well, I won't be able to put the next one up till after Christmas and since this story is new, I won't be able to make a Christmas Special, I'M SO SORRY!!! Well, I'll try to get one up at least once every 1 or 2 weeks. Please be nice. REVIEW!!!**


	6. Notice

**.:Notice:.**

I'm really sorry readers, but I'm not going to work on this story for awhile. I have a major writers block for this story, so I'll be working on my O.H.S.H.C Christmas Story (featuring Asami Yuu) and until that's done (or my writers block is gone) this story is not going to be updated with a new chapter for awhile, so put this story on your watch list! I'm really, really, really, really sorry, I don't know what's the matter with myself. Please forgive me.

**___ ___**

**d^_^b ~WereWolf299~ d^_^b**


End file.
